The Criminal Life (Royal Harper)
by Flamin'.Eaglex16
Summary: 14-year-old Royal Harper lives the life of a criminal. Tough-girl type,not a girl you want to mess around with. People tell her she is just like her father both physically and emotionally especially her mother Jade Nguyen. The problem is that she has never met her father her mother doesn't let her because she doesn't want her to meet him. What is Royal Harper's Dad like?
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh,not even one! Not even a single job from any of the people that I work for. My phone is ringing,I pick it up,(sigh) it's Drake again. So annoying,God!**

 ** _Me:"What do you want me to do now?"  
Drake:"Hey,baby girl I need you to drop by at my office to give you the mission."  
Me:"O.K. I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
Drake:"See you in 10 minutes,baby."  
Me:"One more thing,DON'T CALL ME BABY! (_through gritted teeth) _I am not your girlfriend!"_**

 **I hung up,got up put on my favorite red jacket on,took my rose-gold iPhone 6,put on my Apple Watch and left my room. When I went down the stairs I accidentally bumped into my mother- Jade Nguyen.**

 _ **Me:"Ow!"  
Jade Nguyen:"Sorry,are you O.K.?"  
Me:"Yeah,I'm fine."  
Jade Nguyen:"Where you going?"  
Me:"To hang out with friends."  
Jade Nguyen:"O.K. sweetheart,be safe!"  
Me:"I will!"**_

 **She hugs me and kisses my forehead.**

 ** _Jade Nguyen:"I love you."_**

 **I roll my eyes but say it anyway.**

 ** _Me:"I know that,and love you too,Mom."_**

 **She lets go and I walk out the door,I don't like when she says 'I love you' it's ooey-goey-lovie-dovie stuff that I'm not interested in.I get to Drake's house,he lives in a mansion just like me,mom owns a bunch of malls throughout Manhattan FYI. I go in,ask his mom where Drake and she said in his room.I know where his room,even though I have never been to his house Siri tracked him down for now I'm wondering he said to meet at him at his office,why the hell is he in his room?** _Whatever I'll ask him when I get there._ **I knock on his door once and then twice and then a third time loud enough that if by any reason he's sleeping he'll hear me.**

 ** _Drake:"It's open."  
_ _Me:"I thought you said to meet you at your office."  
_ _Drake:"Yeah,but whatever."_**

 **He gets up from his chair,then I feel something in my neck I look at it.A syringe,I fell then like maybe 20 minutes later I hear his voice.**

 ** _Drake:"Hey,baby."_**

 **I'm trying to get up,but he pushes me gently on the looks at me and then he kisses my neck.I try to push him away but I'm too weak.**

 ** _Drake:"I put a syringe on you,so you can't try and escape,your skin it's like kissing rose petals."  
_ _Me:"Thanks,(groaning and moaning)"_**

 **He bites my neck,and licks my cheek he kisses my lips,he keeps kissing me while he pushes me further and he gets closer sticks his tongue down my throat and starts French Kissing me,I kiss his neck to try to get away from his grip,he starts to moan,but it makes it worse with each kiss I give him he holds me closer.O.K. I got a plan! I hope this works. I kiss his his neck,grip gets tighter.I unwrap my arms from his neck and try to wrap my arms around his waist,he moans and bites my neck,I grunt. He let's go and goes up.I rest my chin on his shoulder, kisses my neck and I call my iPhone from my Apple Watch.I stop kissing him.**

 ** _Me:"I better answer that."  
_ _Drake:"But,we're in the middle of making out."_**

 **He starts to kissing me and phone rang again and I didn't know who it was.I pulled away.I take the phone,get off the bed and I answer it.**

 ** _Me:"Yes,O.K. I'll be right there.I have to go."_**

 **Drake is getting up from the bed and walks over to holds my hips,then he wraps his arm around me,kisses me.**

 **I take my fist and punch him in the stomach and he lands right next to his starts to cough out blood,I go next to him and whisper on his ear.**

 ** _Me:"Don't call me,unless you want a pair of broken ribs."_**

 **I kissed him on the cheek and walked out. I call Leonardo to see where he wants to meet.**

 ** _Me:"Where do you want to meet?"  
_ _Leonardo:"Central Park,where were you? I've been calling you for hours."  
Me:"I'm sorry,make-out session with Drake."  
Leonardo:"Drake is your boyfriend? I didn't know you guys were dating,I thought you were the tough-girl type."  
Me:"I am! And Drake is not my boyfriend!"  
Leonardo:"O.K. Then why were you making out with him."  
Me:"I'll explain everything once I get to Central Park."  
Leonardo:"O.K. Later skater."_**

 **I hang up. 10 minutes later I arrive at Central Park,I scan the park for Leonardo.**

 ** _Leonardo:"Hey,over here!"  
_ _Me:"Yeah?"  
_ _Leonardo:"You were going to tell me about Drake."  
_ _Me:"Oh,yeah. So he calls me and he tells me to meet him at his office to give me a mission,right?"  
_ _Leonardo:"Hmm."  
_ _Me:"So,I go over and ask where he is. Because sometimes he leaves."  
_ _Leonardo:"Continue."  
_ _Me:"Guess where he is?"  
_ _Leonardo:"The kitchen?"  
Me:"No,his room."  
Leonardo:"Oh,then what happened?"  
Me:"He walks over to me and he puts a syringe on my neck."  
Leonardo:"Then you guys,make out?"  
Me:"Yeah,then when I got my strength back I punched him in the stomach,he coughs out some blood and told him to never call me again,unless he wants a pair of broken ribs."  
Leonardo:"Wow. Anyway,your mission is super important. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
Me:"I'm Royal Harper. I'm always up to a challenge. What do you want me to do?"_**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and Leonardo are walking to his mansion. Yeah,Leonardo is also a rich boy,brown eyes and dirty blondish hair. His Dad owns a company and buys companies.**

 ** _Leonardo:"I want you to hack into a company. Well,not me,my Dad. He wants to talk to you."_**

 **This is new to me. I have never,hacked into a company before. A website:yes, WI-FI Internet access:yes, a company:no. We are walking to his house,well his mansion. He opens the door.**

 ** _Leonardo:"Ladies,go first."  
_ _Me:"I'm not a lady,I'm a toughie!"_**

 **I walk in and give him a little-friendly punch on the ribs. He groaned and laughed.**

 ** _Leonardo:"That's not what Drake said."(sing-song)  
_** _ **Me:"Shut up!"**_

 **His father was in his office,he waved us in and we both take a seat.**

 ** _Leonardo's Dad:"We finally meet ! I don't plan on keeping you long,because I know you have other assignments to take care of. I'm just going to cut to the chase. My son here told, that you're a brilliant hacker! And I want you to hack into Ambac Financial Group, I want you to go into their files. I've heard that you can bring down a firewall in a matter of seconds!"  
_ _Me:"Piece of cake. Leo did tell you that I don't work for free,right?"  
_ _Leonardo's Dad:"No,he didn't."  
_ _Me:"O.K. Well,then here's the deal: cash $ talks or I walk."  
_ _Leonardo's Dad:"I'll pay you $795. In cash."  
_ _Me:"Now that's what I'm talking about. Consider this mission done."_**

 **We shook hands and I walk out. It takes me about 30-45 minutes just to get home. My mom is in the kitchen cooking, I'm sneaking my up to the stairs.**

 ** _Jade Nguyen:"So,who were you hanging out with?"  
_ _Me:"With Leonardo."  
_ _Jade Nguyen:"I always liked him. You guys would make a cute couple,don't you think?"  
_ _Me:"Eww! Mom. You know I'm not into that ooey-gooey-lovie-dovie stuff."  
Jade Nguyen:"You are girl,you are at the age of going out, having boyfriends,a relationship."_**

 _ **Me:"I don't care if I'm a red polka-dotted lion, I have no interest of dating guys. First you become friends,then you become best friends,then you flirt with each other,then you like each other,then you have a crush on each other,then he asks you out,then you start dating,then you become boyfriend-girlfriend,then he sees another girl,they become friends,best friends,flirt(cheat),like,crush,breaks up with you, and starts dating the other girl,and then they repeat the same cycle. Then your heart is broken and your crying your heart out because all of those moments you had. You don't talk to anyone,you just sit on the couch eat a giant bowl of ice cream and watch Netflix."**_

 _ **Jade Nguyen:"You are so ugh! Just like your father!"**_  
 _ **Me:"Who is he?"**_  
 _ **Jade Nguyen:"Royal, I already told you he is a criminal."**_  
 _ **Me:"What if he changed,Mom?"**_  
 _ **Jade Nguyen:"Nope,impossible."  
Me:"Whatever." (rolling her eyes)  
Jade Nguyen:"You sound just like him,too."  
Me:"Mom,stop that I hate it when you do that! You always tell me I look like my dad,but you don't even let me meet him!"**_

 **I walking straight to the dining table,I'm sitting down,my mom is coming with the food,I wolf it down,I take both our plates and put them in the dishwasher and put in the soap,my mom is walking over to me.**

 ** _Jade Nguyen:"I'm off to work,be safe."  
_ _Me:"O.K."_**

 **She kisses my forehead and walks out the door,I'm climbing up the stairs and I go into the bathroom brush my teeth,go into my room,put my phone to it's bed and I go to sleep. I need all my energy and** **strength for a full day of hacking tomorrow.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wake up bright and _5_ early, I stretch and walk into the bathroom, brush my teeth,wash the sleepiness away. Then I quickly decide to take a shower, I'm walking to my bedroom. Open up the closet,and put some clothes on. I have a red shirt,light blue jeans,and the new Jordan's that just came out in black red and white . I also have these red hoops and a white Tattoo Necklace Choker. Fortunately,my mom is sleeping so she won't notice I'm gone,that also means I can stop by at Wendy's,or McDonald's,or IHOP. I have more than enough time,I have to be there by 10:30 am and sharp! It's only 8:00 am, I get a feeling, and that feeling is telling me to go into my 21-year-old brother's room: Troy Harper. I open the door carefully, so my mom won't wake up, I look around at some of his stuff, then my gaze falls on the nightstand. I saw something that I never noticed before,I see an envelope with my name on it. I look around to see if my mom is awake she is quite sneaky. I start to open the envelope, and there's a long letter. It reads :**

 ** _Royal Harper:_**

 _ **Remember all those times that I would just disappear? In the middle of the day, in the middle of the night? 24/7?  
**_ ** _Remember that guy with the red bow and all those cool red arrows? Volcanic Arrow. The truth is I am the Volcanic Arrow. I did that to protect the family. I know I should've told you earlier. I wanted to, but I was always so busy with schoolwork, homework, work and my personal-social-love life which is something you are not into, I don't know why though, but it's your life who am I to judge, right? Anyway, just in case something happens to me, I want you to take over the whole thing. I want you to leave your criminal life behind and do something good for a change. On the second drawer of the nightstand you'll find a bow and arrows, take it. When you do, I want you to open my closet, you are going to find a hand-scanner, put your hand on it, and it will open for you. I know this is a big step, but it will change your life, and believe me you are going to be addicted to it, the first time you save somebody, or do something good, it's like a drug- a good drug! Make me proud, baby sis.  
_** _ ** With lots of love your big brother:**_

 _ ** Troy Harper**_

 **I felt a few teardrops running down my face, I wipe them off. My hand grabs the handle of the second drawer, I pull it, I see arrows but** _Where the hell is the bow?_ **I find a red object and I shake it. Before my own eyes it turns into a bow!** _Yo!_ **  
**

That is so awesome!

 **I open the door to the walk-in closet and push through his clothes I find the hand scannet and put my hand on it,and it opens just like it said on the note. It's like an awesome futuristic cave but better. I go to the computer, it ask for a password, I type in Volcanic Arrow, and nothing, I typed in Troy Harper, and again nothing. I thought for a few seconds, then it hits me, my name. I type in my name Royal Harper, and Shazam! I did it! It shows some instructions on how to properly hold a bow, I held the bow the proper way,put the arrow on the string ,stretched out to my cheek kept my eye on the target,which was a dummy by the way,I let go of the string and the arrow and it hits the bullseye.**

 _ **Royal Harper : " I'm ready for this Troy,I`ll make you proud,big bro."**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**


End file.
